


Speak

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [57]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: She refused to speak.





	Speak

**Author's Note:**

> AN: No explanation for this one. Wanted to do a quick scene of flash fiction to torture my skype group a while ago, and this was what came up. Thought I might turn it into something more, but nah. Not this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena.

"Xena," Gabrielle said softly, her hand reaching out- slowly, ever so slowly, as if she was terrified to breach the distance between them. It was shaking- unseen by the others, by those who thought perhaps it was the natural tremor of someone tired, but Xena knew better. She knew better than any ever could, knew Gabrielle better than Gabrielle knew herself. "Please, Xena," Gabrielle said again, her voice thick with the tears she suppressed, "say something."  


And Xena wanted to. She wanted to speak, to touch her, to sooth away the pain she knew she was causing. Wanted to pull her close and kiss her, promising that it was alright. Because of course it was alright- she was right there, and there was always a way. There was always something that could be done to fix whatever was wrong, and this was no exception. Xena wanted to. 

But not this time. This time, there was nothing else. So to speak, to give her that false hope? That would just be cruel, and Xena refused. Refused to do that to the woman she loved. 

So instead she turned- turned her back on Gabrielle and walked away, walked away to hide the tears that began to fell, to hide the shaking of her shoulders, to put enough distance between them that Gabrielle wouldn't be able to hear her when she finally broke, her own pain too much for her to keep quiet. Instead Xena remained silent and turned. 

And pretended she didn't hear the dull thud as Gabrielle fell to her knees behind her, pretended she didn't hear the shuddering sob, pretended she didn't hear as Gabrielle let go of everything Xena was giving up.


End file.
